Currently there exist in the art various devices for illuminating door knobs, locks, fixtures, and other appliances. However, the prior art has failed to disclose or teach a device for illuminating a door knob keyhole of a door locking set, wherein such device is adapted and configured to be detachably secured to the face of the door knob, and which is dimensionally configured so as to shapely match and mutually correspond to the surface area measurement of the face of the door knob to which the illuminative device is desired to be detachably secured.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,175, issued in the name of Pea;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,057, issued in the name of Williams;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,821, issued in the name of Foreman;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,740 B1, issued in the name of Gazard;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,333 B2, issued in the name of Gilmer;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,106,172 B2, issued in the name of Neveux et al.;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2006/0226953 A1, published in the name of Shelley et al.;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2011/0090077 A1, published in the name of Meyer et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,685 B1, issued in the name of Polkow;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2008/0296912 A1, published in the name of Whitner et al.; and
U.S. Patent Application no. 2006/0077652 A1, published in the name of Theus.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a device for illuminating a door knob keyhole having dimensional features and characteristics allowing the device to dimensionally match the face size and surface area of the selected door knob, and wherein such device is adapted and configured to be detachably secured to such door knob.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a device for illuminating a door knob keyhole of a door locking set, the illuminative device comprising: a lighting assembly detachably secured to a face of the door knob of the door locking set, the lighting assembly comprises an annular base structure, the annular base structure includes a central hole being sized large enough to expose a keyhole of the door knob, and a light source support, the light source support comprises an annular plate, the annular plate includes a central hole being sized large enough to expose the keyhole of the door knob, and wherein the annular plate is coupled to the annular base structure; a light source which is retained in the annular plate; and an electrical circuit for activating the light source, the illuminative device of the present invention providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, devices, apparatuses, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.